claymorefandomcom-20200222-history
Claymore Manga Chapter 1
The first chapter of Claymore by Norihiro Yagi, first published in the May 2001 issue of Shonen Jump. Synopsis When a village is plagued by Yoma, the village leader sends for a mysterious, half-Yoma warrior known as a Claymore to detect and kill the Yoma. A boy named Raki takes an interest in her and being unafraid, he tries speaking with her. At home, he finds his uncle dead and that Raki's "older brother," Zaki, is the Yoma. The Claymore saves Raki and kills the Yoma. Afterward, Raki thanks the Claymore. At the end of Scene 1, she gives her name: Clare. Detailed Synopsis Scene 1 opens with a woman with vertical slit-pupils killing a humanoid monster using a Claymore (sword) by cutting off its head. ''The Yoma Strikes'' Scene changes to a blood-splatterd body, lying on a street in a village. This is the sixth victim---the last victim was killed three days ago. A Yoma is believed responsible. A young man, Zaki, attends a meeting at the village leader's house. Citizens argue over creatures that take human form and eat the internal organs of their still living victims. But the leader announces that he's sent for a Claymore. He justifies himself by sayng only Claymores can detect Yoma in human form. Zaki meets Raki, his younger brother, after the meeting. The boy admits eavesdropping and asks about Claymores. Zaki, out of ignorance or on purpose, gives misinformation mixed with fact. Zaki defines "Claymore" as an organization that kills Yoma for a fee. Also, he uses the word for hybrids created with Yoma flesh and blood. Further, he alleges that only females could adapt and every male who tried apparently died. Claymores have distinctive silver eyes, giving them the names "Silver-Eyed Witch" and "Silver-Eyed Slayer." But when they fight Yoma, their eyes turn gold. ''The "Claymore" Arrives'' Sudden commotion in the village---the Claymore appears. Raki hurries to see her. A young woman approaches the village. She has blonde hair cut in a pageboy. And wears armor over a frail-looking body and carries a Claymore (large sword) on her back. Everyone's afraid, wondering whether the part-Yoma could turn on them. At first she ignores everyone, but stops to stare down one man who speaks too loudly. At the leader's home, she rejects the offered fee, saying that if she died, there would be no reason to pay. If she succeeds, a man-in-black would collect the fee later. She reassures them, that she will find it and either she or the Yoma will turn up dead. The Claymore begins her search. Villagers flee at the sight of her. Suddenly, her eyes flash gold---she draws her sword and whirls around. Behind her, a horrified Raki says he was only following her (it later develops that Raki has the smell of Yoma all over him). During their talk, she reveals that "Claymore" is neither the real name of the Organization nor its soldiers. Only the public uses "Claymore." Raki is unafraid of her since she looks normal and rather pretty to him. He continues to follow her till they reach the end of the village. Under an arch, the she sticks her sword into the ground and sits with her back to it, saying she is taking a nap after a three-day walk. Raki sits with her. She asks why the interest in her. He confides that his parents were the first victims and that he wishes the Yoma dead. She replies that she did not come here to please him. But a bell tolls and Raki, realizing he is late, hurries to his uncle's house. Before he leaves, Raki says his name and asks for hers. She declines, adding that he will forget it soon enough. ''Yoma Revealed'' Raki hurries home and finds his uncle's body. Zaki appears, his face distorted, eyes golden and mouth dripping with blood: Zaki is the Yoma. As he morphs into monster form, he confesses how hard it was to hide among humans and resist the temptation to devour them. The Yoma admits eating Raki's parents and the real Zaki, then taking on Zaki's body form and memories so he could live disguised among humans. When the Yoma cries, he says it's Zaki's memories. Raki tries attacking the Yoma, who knocks him down. The Claymore crashes through the ceiling and lands between them. She explains that Raki carries the scent of Yoma and all she had to do was follow him. The Yoma lunges---she evades and cuts him with superhuman speed and strength. She severs his arm and, when the Yoma attempts to use Raki as a shield, she severs his other arm. The helpless Yoma begs for mercy. In one stroke, she splits the Yoma in half from head-to-toe. She shakes the blood from the blade and, glancing at Raki, leaves. ''The Day Afte''r The next day, Raki is taken to the leader's house, where he's still in shock. The leader tells him to forget everything. But Raki, on hearing that the Claymore is leaving, rushes out. On the village outskirts, he catches up with her and thanks her. He says that he will never forget her. She does not respond but walks away. Again, he asks for her name. At last she tells him: Clare. Characters Introduced * Raki * Zaki * Clare 001